An Experiment Gone Wrong
by SweetyBird282
Summary: Logan is working on a new science project for the fun of it,but something goes wrong along the way. Will Logan be able to fix his mess?


**Hey, I'm back from vacay! No internett for two weeks (except that one time I had to pay for it to check... not that important)... Well, either way I've been writing some stuff over the two weeks I was gone. And well, this was written entirely on my phone (although I did a rough grammar check on my mom's computer). I also did have a sort of a companion piece to this, but my phone decided to delete it, so now I'm just crossing my fingers that it has been misplaced or something :)**

**Oh, and this story is based off of a speculation post I saw on tumblr, so creds to whoever wrote that (don't remeber exactly who it was though, sorry).**

* * *

"Hey, Loges. What're you up to?" Kendall asked curiously as he entered apartment 2J, seeing the mess the place was. Indicating Logan was up to one of his experiments - the only time he ever made a mess - usually science related. And the fact that he was wearing his lab coat again. "And what the hell is that?" Kendall asked, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw the monstrous pile of wires and metal and things Kendall had no idea what was attached to something that in between everything else, looked to be an old hockey helmet, stripped nearly naked.

"That," Logan said, putting down a tool Kendall inwardly wondered how Logan had gotten a hold of, much less knew how to use - it looked extraterrestrial, "is supposed to be an emotion controlling machine that removes unwanted feelings. It's a sort of a favor to James, he's been complaining over this crush he has that he really doesn't want to have. Anyways," Logan said, shaking his head as if to rid himself of his friend's teeny tiny problem - on a greater scale. Hello? The world's poverty, now that was a problem. An unwanted crush? Nothing. Although, Logan supposed it was, at the very least, a tremendously annoying problem on a personal scale. "It's based on the classical Hollywood brain switch plot, only on a more realistic level. It's a rather complex thing, and telling you the whole thing would probably take me a full hour or so, but I believe it'll work. Now I just need to test it."

"Ah," Kendall said, sounding relieved, "thanks for sparing me of an hour of complicated science talk. Oh, I could always be your guinea pig. As long as you make sure it won't electrocute me or anything first."

"You know I wouldn't let you test it if I wasn't sure it wouldn't kill you. I don't wanna end up on death row for accidentally killing you. Or worse, being left in the hands of blood thirsty fans wanting to avenge your death," Logan said jokingly, shuddering at the mental images of being torn apart limb by limb, or beaten to death, or something similar. That actually made Kendall laugh. "Nice to know our fans have that effect on you."

Logan smiled at Kendall and began setting up for his tests, making sure it was okay for Kendall to test it. Kendall watched the whole process fascinated with how through Logan was, and how he seemed so confident, as if he knew exactly what he was doing - which Kendall really thought, and hoped, he did. Watching Logan in his right element, anything revolving science had always been a fascinating thing to Kendall.

Having finally cleared the monstrous helmet half an hour later, Kendall put it on. "Okay, just think about that feeling you don't want, keep that in mind the whole time, and we're good to go," Logan said, firing it up, pressing what seemed like a million buttons before the helmet machinery started making weird, almost rattling noises. Had it been anybody else in charge, Kendall would have gone into a full panic attack by now, but he trusted Logan not to hurt him. He was sure that in the hands of Logan, he would be fine. As the machine's sounds came to a stop, Logan removed the helmet from Kendall's head, placing it neatly on the dining room table, where the majority of his project was. Logan picked up a note pad, and started scribbling down what Kendall assumed were notes for a rapport he didn't really have to make, but would anyway.

"Does anything feel wrong, or different?" Logan asked, almost sounding like a doctor during an examination. Kendall couldn't help but imagining Logan as a doctor, giving him one of those examinations. "No. Not really," Kendall said, noting the disappointment written on the other teen's face. Had Logan always been that adorable when he was disappointed? And that lab coat, had that always clung to his muscles like that? "But you look pretty goddamned sexy with that lab coat on," Kendall said. Logan dropped his pen in complete shock. Did he hear that right? No. Surely he couldn't have.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said," Kendall stood up from his seat and moved over to a completely shocked Logan, "you look goddamned sexy in that lab coat. Actually no, make that sexy and downright fuckable. Like a sexy doctor I would just pull onto that table right there and fuck senseless."

"Oh God. This is not good, this is sooooo not good," Logan muttered. "Me fucking you would be the best thing you ever experienced," Kendall whispered huskily in Logan's ear, kissing down his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a few hickeys. Logan squirmed in his friend's grip and managed to get out of it. He needed Camille. Now!

Logan took off running, trying to get to 4J as fast as he could. "Cam! Cami! CAMILLE!" Logan shouted knocking on her door. Kendall might be there any second. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jeez, relax , Logan. What's wrong?"

"I need your help," Logan said. "Sure," she said cheerfully, "what can I do for you?" Just as the words escaped her lips, Kendall flung himself at Logan, long arms wrapping around his upper body and his nose nuzzling the crook of Logan's neck. "Aaaaand what's up with Kendall?"

"Ha. Funny story. You see," Logan said trying to no avail to peel Kendall off of him, "I made this thing that was supposed to remove these unwanted feelings, and Kendall offered to help me and well. This happened. He's got some weird crush on me or something."

"Hey, you weren't complaining when I told you how sexy you look it that lab coat, or when I told you about my fantasy," Kendall said.

"That's cause I was too shocked to react!"

"Well, I think it's kinda cute. Is he usually that clingy with girls too?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Logan said frustrated.

"Stop, talking about me like I'm not here," an annoyed Kendall said, "I'm in love, not retarded."

"Could have fooled me," Logan muttered, making Camille burst out laughing. "Hey! I heard that!" Kendall complained.

"I don't really care. Can you just, like, keep him busy while I try to figure out how to reverse this?" Logan asked, turning to Camille.

"Sure," Camille said, holding back laughter as Kendall snuggled in closer to Logan. "Come on, Kendall. Tell me about that fantasy of yours," Camille said, finally prying Kendall off of Logan. Well, until Kendall dove back to Logan, planting a soft kiss on Logan's lips. "The Kogan lovers are gonna go wild once they hear about this. Ooh, and I can write out a fanfic of one of those fantasies," Camille said excitedly as she and Kendall disappeared into her apartment. Any other time, Logan would have gone back in there and murdered her, but right now he was more focused on getting Kendall back to normal.

Once he was back at his own apartment though, Logan realized that half the electronics on the helmet where fried. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. It would take him another two days to get new cables and assemble everything. At least. Sighing heavily, Logan ran his hands over his face in frustration.

"What's wrong, Logie?" Sounded Katie's soft voice. "Oh, you'll see once your brother gets home. And Camille has enough material for that fanfic of hers. Gah, sometimes I question why I'm even friend's with that girl," Logan said more to himself than to Katie.

"I thought Camille only wrote - never mind," Katie said as Logan's eyebrow rose in a questioning manner. "What has he done now?"

"Well, technically it was my fault, but I didn't expect that to happen." As if on cue, Kendall entered the apartment. "Logie bear!" Kendall exclaimed and flung himself at Logan, aiming for a kiss but Logan luckily managed to dodge it, while Katie laughed her ass off.

"What the heck did you do to him, Logan?"

"I made an emotion controlling machine, or well, it was supposed to take away unwanted feelings, but somehow he ended up having a weird crush on me," Logan said frustrated. "Is it really that bad that I love you?" Kendall said, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. "Are you really that narrow minded, Logan?" With that Kendall disappeared towards their shared bedroom.

Shit. Logan had been too busy thinking of how to fix everything that he had completely forgotten that Kendall was still Kendall; he still had feelings, and no one liked having their crush calling them out on their feelings and calling them weird. And was it really that bad that Kendall liked him? Sure, it was weird suddenly having your best friend crushing on you, but it was just a temporary thing. And they had always had a touchy-feely relationship, this wouldn't be so much different, right? As long as he could avoid kissing him, everything would be fine. "You better fix this," Katie warned, and despite having faced countles fierce hockey teams without a fear before, Logan was scared shitless.

Logan sighed. Katie was right, he had to fix this. Logan moved over towards his bedroom and gently knocked on the door before entering.

"Look, Kendall, I'm sorry. It's just... It came as a shock to me to suddenly have you crushing on me, and... I guess I just freaked out," Logan explained, sitting down on Kendall's bed with him, Kendall still lying motionless on his back and staring up at the ceiling. "There's nothing wrong with it, I'm just used to having you as a friend, and I like to keep it that way."

"I get it," was Kendall's only reply. Logan was unable to get another word out of him, and decided it best to give the guy some space and clear up his mess while he was at it. As he tidied everything up, Logan couldn't help but to think how horribly wrong it all had gone. Would Kendall remember all of this once he was 'fixed'? Would Logan even be able to fix him? And probably most importantly, what exactly did happen - what went wrong?

Logan didn't sleep well that night. He felt bad for rejecting his best friend and his mind was still reeling with questions. "Wow, you need some of that beauty sleep James is always talking about," the ever so honest Carlos said as Logan dragged his feet over to Swirly, falling out in a heap of limbs. Everything about Logan screamed lack of sleep. "Carlitos is right, Logan, you look terrible," James agreed. Carlos was already out of the conversation with his full attention on the plate of corn dogs he had for breakfast. How Carlos wasn't immensely obese - even with a teen age boy's appetite - was beyond Logan. "Did Kendall bother you that much?" James teased.

"Nah, more my own mind. Kendall hasn't been bothering me at all. Speaking of," Logan said as he finally managed to gather his limbs enough to disgracefully sit down on one of the bar stools, "where's Kendall? He wasn't in our room."

"Ah, he went to see Camille, I think," James said in between bites of his more nutritious breakfast. "That can't be good," Logan muttered, and scraped together something edible for breakfast. He wasn't nearly awake enough to consider the taste or nutrition.

Having finished their breakfasts, the three remaining members of Big Time Rush went down to the pool. "What's the deal with Kendall?" James asked, laying down on one of the sun beds . "Yeah, he's been acting weird since yesterday," Carlos added.

"I didn't mean to do it, okay?" Logan said frustrated, Carlos and James both looking at him as if he'd suddenly grown three heads. "I made a machine that was supposed to take away unwanted feelings, but somehow Kendall ended up crushing on me." Both boys looked at Logan with confusion before they both burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, I can just imagine him proclaiming his love for you," James laughed, nearly doubling over in his seat.

"And showering you with roses and heart shaped food. Oh, oh, and giving you chocolate and singing you love songs," Carlos added, both of them exchanging a glance, and then laughing even harder.

"Ha ha. Glad to be your entertainment," Logan said sarcastically.

"Sorry Logie, but you gotta admit it's a pretty funny though. How did you even make him fall for you?" Carlos wondered.

"I don't know. It just happened," Logan muttered.

"Aw, I'm sure you can fix it, bud," Carlos said, gently patting Logan's knee. "I mean, it can't be that bad, right?" James asked. None of them had expected the scene Kendall had made when they returned to the apartment a few hours later.

A small dining room table was placed in the middle of the living room, expensive looking folding walls covering up the kitchen and couch, even Swirly, transforming the entire apartment into a cozy restaurant - for two, Logan suddenly noticed to his dismay - and rose petals scattered across the floor. The lights were even dimmed down and long white candles lit up in the center of the table. Logan had to admit that although he wasn't exactly happy that all of this was more than likely for him, it was a pretty romantic setting. "Uh, we're just gonna go change out of our wet clothes and get going," James said, awkwardly gesturing towards his and Carlos' shared bedroom. Logan gave a nod, and as soon as Carlos and James were out the door, Kendall appeared with a guitar in hand. "I hope you don't mind all this, but I wanted to make our first date special. I wrote you a song too, but keep in mind that I wrote it in a few hours, so it might not be the best thing," Kendall said as he began strumming his guitar.

"_Couple of lovebirds kissing on the corner_

_Couldn't help but remind me of you_

_Halfway through dialing your number_

_You know it's true, I wanted to,_" Kendall began in an almost cheery tone, but something in his eyes betrayed him, displaying a bit of what could only be seen as vast internal pain and fear bottled up for quite some time. It almost seemed to Logan as if Kendall was beginning to express something he had felt for years, but kept well hid.

_"Took a stroll down Sunset Boulevard_

_Heard an old man singing the blues_

_Halfway through writing you a love song_

_You know it's true, I wanted to_

_Sunrise on the east side_

_Want to wake up next to you_

_But I'm dreaming on the west side_

_Trying to find my way to you_

_Tell me you want me_

_Speechless and I'm shaking_

_Tell me you need me_

_You better believe me when I say that you are my weakness_

_You are my weakness and you get me every time,_" Kendall sang, leaving Logan speechless. Not only was his voice the most beautiful Logan had ever heard coming from the blonde - which in itself was saying a lot - but the lyrics were the best and most personal Kendall had written. And it made Logan suddenly feel as if he truly was amazing and special, which despite common belief was far from what he usually felt like. The scars of his days as a bullying victim were still fresh on his self-confidence. Logan might not act like it anymore, but his confidence was still incredibly low. But Kendall's words seemed to change that.

_"Tired of flipping through the channels on the TV_

_Nothing on could shake you out of my mind_

_So I grab my coat and I'm out the door_

_I'm just killing time til you're by my side_

_Too many places get in the way of bringing you back into view_

_Sunrise on the east side_

_Want to wake up next to you_

_But I'm dreaming on the west side_

_Trying to find my way to you_

_Tell me you want me_

_Speechless and I'm shaking_

_Tell me you need me_

_You better believe me when I say that you are my weakness_

_You are my weakness and you get me every time_

_Caught in the middle of the storm, you are my shelter_

_When all that I see is black and white, you are the color_

_Nothing can stop me, no distance too great to cover_

_All I want to hear you say_

_Tell me you want me_

_Speechless and I'm shaking_

_Tell me you need me_

_You better believe me when I say that you are my weakness_

_You are my weakness_

_You are my weakness_

_Yes, you are my weakness and you get me every time_."

As the last chords of the song vibrated off of the perfectly strung guitar, Logan had to fight away a few tears, he was flattered beyond what he could express. No wonder any girl would swoon having a sweet love song written about her. It was by far the nicest thing anyone had done for him. Well, besides hoarding off a bunch of bullies from 7th grade when he was nine. That was actually Kendall and his ever faithful hockey stick, Logan thought. Maybe Kendall was a bit more important to him than he realized?

"That was actually a pretty good song," a blushing Logan said, being modest of course. He really wasn't used to this kind of attention. "Thanks," Kendall said cheerfully. Logan took a moment to breathe and take in the whole scene. The whole apartment looked really beautiful, and so different it was hard to believe this was their own apartment. The room smelled faintly of roses - and beef?

"Why do I smell beef?" Logan asked. "Did you think we were just gonna sit here and stare at each other?" Kendall asked teasingly. Logan wasn't sure what he was thinking the table was for, he had been a little too overwhelmed with everything to really think about it. "I-I don't know," Logan stuttered. Kendall flashed him a smile even Logan had to admit was pretty charming, and pulled out a chair for him. As the food arrived (Logan recognized the waiter as one of the kids he had seen at an audition he had been at with Camille as moral support while they were still dating) and Logan took his first heavenly tasting bite, Logan had to admit that this was the best d- nicest thing anyone had ever done for him, he mentally corrected. He refused to look at it as a date, although he knew very well that that was exactly what it was.

"This is really good, who made this?" Logan said.

"I did. Camille apparently knows a chef who said he'd teach me to cook this stuff."

"A real chef?" Logan asked, not quite able to take it all in.

"Uh-huh. A five star chef, actually," Kendall said, making Logan's mouth un-delicately fall open. "Only the best is good enough for the most amazing person I know," Kendall said, looking awestruck. "Aww, you think I'm that amazing?" Logan asked, really beginning to enjoy this. He hadn't known anybody could make him feel this special - in a good way. "Of course I do, but don't let it get to your head."

* * *

It was movie night the next day and Kendall was being his normal self, getting snacks and the movie ready. He sat next to Logan as usual too, only once the movie started, it was a romantic comedy, not action, horror or thriller, like it usually was. And Kendall was being even more clingy than usual. He kept on snuggling into Logan, softly trailing non-figurative patterns into his chest, just overall acting like a cozy boyfriend. Maybe that was exactly what he wished to be, Logan thought.

By the next three days, Logan couldn't even count the many sweet things Kendall would do to him, or say to him. Or snuggle into him like a tired puppy or how many times Kendall had tried planting a kiss on his lips. And truthfully, Logan was staring to get annoyed by it. Although a bigger part of him enjoyed the attention.

Logan finally finished the helmet a week after he managed to get Kendall to start crushing on him. It was a lot later than what he would have hoped for, but Kendall had kept distracting him all the time with his sweet songs and gifts and hugs and wanting kisses, that Logan hadn't really had a chance to work on it as much as he would have liked to.

Logan managed to get Kendall to sit down and play guinea pig for him - getting Kendall to do things for him had been easier as of lately. Logan fired it up and watched it do its magic, having his fingers crossed that nothing would go wrong this time. "How ya feeling, Kendall?" Logan asked as the process was completed and Kendall, hopefully, was cured of his crush. "Good, good. Although it does kinda feel like I've been gone for a week." Logan nodded and took notes, just like he did last time. Suddenly he remembered exactly what Kendall had said the last time they were doing this. "How does this lab coat look on me? Honestly?"

Kendall looked confused for a second, before he answered, "good, I guess. You look like a doctor."

"Goes well with that fucking a doctor fantasy of yours, doesn't it?" Logan muttered and slapped his hand over his mouth. He did not seriously just say that? And he did definitely not imagine Kendall whisper his fantasy in his hear, his breath hot against his neck. And he definitely did not just imagine Kendall "fucking him senseless" like Kendall had whispered in his ear.

"Wha- how... How did you know about that?" Kendall asked, silently wondering if Logan had just suggested he imagined Kendall fucking him. What had happened to Logan? "Oh, uh, you told me, remember?"

"I did? I don't remember that. Why don't I remember that?"

Logan sighed. "Long story. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

* * *

Things were a little awkward between the two guys for the rest of the day, then things got back to normal. Almost.

After about a week, Logan found himself missing Kendall's touches, his attempts at kisses and how he would make Logan feel so special. He even missed the way Kendall's lips felt on his. Although they had only kissed once.

After another half a week of literally dreaming about Kendall and thinking about him, how good he looked and all those cheesy things Logan could think of, he had to admit it. Somewhere along the way, Kendall had made him fall head over heels for his best friend.

Logan sighed heavily as he pushed the covers of his bed aside. It was 2:17 a.m. and Logan lay awake once again. Thoughts and memories of Kendall were occupying all of his mind, making it impossible for him to sleep. Kendall was only a few feet away, yet somehow it felt to Logan as if he couldn't be further away. Logan wanted Kendall back, his Kendall, the one who would make him feel so special and write songs for him and try to kiss him and snuggle into him like a lost and cold puppy. Looking over at the sleeping form of his love, Logan was suddenly reminded of the song Kendall wrote for him. "_Tell me you want me_

_Speechless and I'm shaking_

_Tell me you need me_

_You better believe me when I say that you are my weakness_

_You are my weakness_

_You are my weakness_

_Yes, you are my weakness and you get me every time_."

Logan's voice was barley there as he sang. Why does love have to be so hard? Logan wondered. Of course, he knew the answer. "If it was easy it wouldn't mean a thing," he whispered in reply to himself. As he felt a warm, salty tear slide down his left cheek, Logan knew he had to talk to someone. Now.

"Why the sad face?" Camille asked as she opened her door, revealing a sad-looking Logan. She seemed just as awake as any time of day. Of course. The drama queen, in the more positive meaning, would be awake and ready to talk to any of her friends at nearly two-thirty in the morning. "It's the Kendall thing," Logan said as he stepped inside the beautiful brunette's apartment. "I thought you fixed it," Camille said looking confused. "And I did. It's just... I kinda miss it. All the attention, the sweet things he would say, and the way he would snuggle in to me. Even the way his lips felt that one time we kissed. Once I got over the shock, I couldn't get him out of my head."

"You're in love with Kendall," Camille said, not sure if she should scream and celebrate or if she should cry. "Oh, the irony," Logan said bitterly burying his head in his hands. "I wanted to get rid of his crush on me and get him back to normal, now I'm the one with the crush. What am I gonna do?"

"Oh, Logan," Camille said sympathetically, rubbing a hand over Logan's tense back muscles, "you need to tell him how you feel, fight for him. I mean, if he got a crush on you when you were supposed to remove an unwanted feeling, maybe that was what he had in mind? Maybe he actually has been crushing on you all along?" A silence stretched on between them. Logan sighed and straightened up to look at his ex-girlfriend. "You've got a good point there, Cami. Thanks, you're the best," Logan said thankfully and gave Camille a tight hug. She really was the best, not a lot of people could be such a faithful friend and a solid rock to lean on towards their ex. Logan was forever grateful for having someone like her in his life, though.

Camille sighed as she closed the door, her smile immediately falling from her face. Maybe one day she would smile and really mean it, but for now it hurt like hell. Seeing the boy she loved going after another one of his friends, a boy even, was far from easy. But if that was what made Logan happy, she would do it.

* * *

Logan and Kendall were walking along a beautiful white sanded beach in a tropical paradise, holding hands, talking and watching the sunset. They were laughing together when Kendall suddenly stopped, looking at Logan with admiration. Logan could feel his skin tingle at the loving look in Kendall's eyes. Then he leaned in and those soft, smooth lips were on Logan's, dancing gently over Logan's, Logan's lips moving with. Kendall pulled them down onto a wide beach blanket, lying on top of Logan, their lips never once parting. Then Logan flipped them over, straddling the taller boy's hips and gently grinding over his hips. Logan let his hands travel up Kendall's dance-toned upper body, taking his shirt with them. Kendall kissed him once again and started grinding up into Logan.

Logan jerked upright in his bed back at home in LA, panting. "Had a nice dream?" Kendall asked groggily from his bed a little over ten feet away, managing a sly smile aimed at Logan's crotch even when he was barley awake. Logan looked down, and sure enough, he was sporting a semi hard boner. "Camille that good in dreamland?" Kendall asked almost sounding a little bitter - and jealous? Logan really hoped he was jealous because then Kendall had to actually like him too.

"Nah. It was this guy, best date I've ever had," Logan said dreamingly, just to annoy Kendall, and it worked. Kendall sat there fighting hard not to let his jealousy show. He didn't really know Logan liked boys, if he did he would have made a move, much less did he know Logan had gone out with a boy. "He's so sexy with his lightly toned body, and that dark blonde hair. Oh, and let's not forget those enchanting hazel green eyes that are probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And the way he makes me feel like I'm the best thing in the world," Logan said meaningfully, attempting to make Kendall understand just who he was actually talking about. Judging by the expression on Kendall's face though, he didn't get it.

"He's like my knight in shining armor," Logan said, putting emphasis on 'knight'. Kendall still didn't get the picture. "Ah, don't look so jealous Kendall," Logan teased. Kendall froze. "I-I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?" Kendall said nervously.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"I was talking about you. How many other guys do I know with dark blonde hair and beautiful green eyes?"

"Woah, woah, wait. You said he was the best date you ever had, we went out?"

"Well, technically it was here in the apartment so it wasn't really 'out'. But yeah, we did." Logan took his time to explain everything that had happened.

"All of that happened?" Kendall asked.

"Yup."

"And you think I'm sexy?"

"Duh," Logan said, gesturing towards his crotch. Kendall moved over to Logan's bed.

"You're saying this," Kendall cupped Logan's semi erect cock through his boxers, "is because of me?"

"Mhmm," Logan hummed as Kendall started palming his cock to full hardness. Logan flipped them over, so now he was straddling Kendall, with a grind of his hips, making Kendall gasp at the friction. A pleased smile crept over Logan's lips, feeling how hard Kendall was. "A-are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Logan asked and grind his hips down on Kendall's, picking up a steady pace. Not hesitating one bit, Kendall flipped them over and removed Logan's boxers. His hand wrapped around Logan's cock and gave a few swift pumps before his lips wrapped around the rock hard dick. "Mmm, you feel so good, Ken," Logan moaned. Kendall sucked and bobbed with all his being. Moans and pleasure filled groans escaping the brunette's lips. Kendall could tell that Logan was getting close and with a breathy moan of "Kendall" Logan's seed spilled hot and sticky down Kendall's throat, Kendall swallowing every drop of it. He pulled off of Logan's dick, wiping his hands over his mouth, making sure no cum escaped.

Logan smiled and ran a hand down Kendall's body and cupped his length in his hand. "My turn," Logan said seductively.

* * *

The next morning Logan was long gone once Kendall woke up, and Kendall wondered if all of last night had been a dream. Judging by a few droplet-sized cum stains on his sheets, it wasn't. Kendall stood up and went out to the kitchen, where he found Logan standing by the stove making sure the butter in the pan didn't burn, clad in nothing but his boxers. "Did all of that seriously happen?"

"You giving me a blowjob? Yes, yes it did," Logan teased and stuck his tounge out in a sort of a goofy grin.

"Hey, you replayed the favor."

"I guess I did. And you loved it," Logan said and gave Kendall a soft kiss.

"So, what does this mean for us?"

Logan stepped closer to Kendall, completely invading his personal space.

"You're looking for a boyfriend, I see that. Give me time you know I'm gonna be that. Don't be scared to come put your trust in me, can't you see, all I really wanna be is your boyfriend," Logan whisper sang their own song in Kendall's ear, and Kendall burst out laughing. "No, but seriously. I really wanna be your boyfriend."

"Good," Kendall said, ridding all space between them, his hands on Logan's hips, "cause I have wanted to be your boyfriend for years now." Their eyes made contact, both of them leaning in and lips connecting gently. Then again. And again. Until they were full out making out. Logan barley had the sense to take the still empty frying pan off of the stove, before their lips were connected again.

Logan and Kendall seemed to think the same thing and hurried to their shared bedroom. Once inside Kendall was pushed against the door, Logan's lips falling to the nape if his neck, sucking, hands roaming over every inch of Kendall's body, especially those of his growing member. Kendall ran his hands down Logan's naked chest, feeling over every inch, as if he was memorizing it - or making sure Logan was real. Kendall pulled Logan towards his bed, pushing him down onto the mattress, grinding his hips onto Logan's, their growing erections rubbing together.

"Too much clothes," Kendall managed in between tongued kisses. Logan smirked mischievously and flipped them over. Logan dropped to Kendall's crotch, mouthing around his clothed dick, making Kendall moan in pleasure. Logan pulled Kendall's boxers off, his teeth glued to the middle of the hem, his face brushing against Kendall's thick dick, and his hands on each side, brushing over his hips, thighs, before it was off and gone.

Kendall's long, thick erection sprung free, making Logan's mouth water. Kendall crawled over to Logan, ridding him of his boxers and guiding his hips over his face, Logan's ass facing the wall above Kendall's head, and Logan's face hovering - not long - above his dick. Logan lowered his mouth onto Kendall's dick, sucking him as if he had never done anything else, as if his life depended on it. Kendall did the same, sucking Logan just right causing a moan to spill from the brunette's throat, sending vibrations through Kendall's rock hard member. Kendall moaned out too, Logan's dick hitting the back of his throat as he did. They continued sucking each other's dicks for a good ten minutes, before all of a sudden Logan pulled off with an erotic pop, much to Kendall's dismay.

Logan crawled off of him and retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Logan squished out a decent amount of lube, spreading it over his fingers and began preparing Kendall, one finger at a time disappearing up his tight hole. "Logan, please," Kendall begged once Logan had three fingers in him. Without further ado, Logan retreated his fingers and lined himself up with Kendall's entrance, slowly pushing in. Giving him time to adjust to the intrusion, before Logan pounded into Kendall, fast, hard, hot and heavy. Kendall tried his best to stifle his moans, but a few breathy ones escaped his lips. Kendall had to bite his lip not to moan as his back arched off of the mattress of his bed. Logan knew he had hit his sweet spot. Pounding into that spot as hard and fast as he could manage, Logan could feel himself getting closer to the edge. "C-close," Kendall breathed.

Huh. He was too.

A sly smile played across Logan's lips, kicking in another gear he didn't know he had.

The faint sound of skin slapping against skin was all that could be heard, that and the moans both boys tried to stifle.

With a few hard thrusts directly at Kendall's prostate, Kendall came, his seed spilling sticky and white over his lightly toned abs. Seeing Kendall unraveling underneath him like that was too much for Logan, his cum filling Kendall, and he collapsed on top of his boyfriend, too exhausted to move yet.

After a full minute, Logan finally gained enough strength to roll off of Kendall, the taller teen groaning at the loss of contact. Logan chuckled as he was pulled to Kendall's chest. "I have the feeling this is the start of a very beautiful relationship," Logan said happily.

"Especially if the sex is this good," Kendall added.

"You pervert," Logan whispered almost huskily in his boyfriend's ear.

"You know you love it."

"Weirdly enough, I do actually. And I love you."

A goofy, ridiculously happy grin crossed Kendall's face, threatening to split it in half. "Really?"

Logan nodded. "I love you too, Logie. So much." Kendall gave his boyfriend a quick kiss - inwardly squealing (totally not like a fangirl) that Logan, was really, not just in his head, his boyfriend. "But right now I'm all gross and covered in cum. I need a shower," Kendall said.

"Me too. Shower together?"

"You know it."

"No funny business," Logan warned.

"Aw, man. And here I was hoping I could fulfill my shower sex fantasy."

Logan could help but to laugh at that. "Of course you had that fantasy. We can always do it some other time, for now though, I think it'd be too much sex for one morning. The others might get suspicious."

Kendall frowned. "You don't want them to know?"

"I do. Just not right away, and certainly not because they overheard us having sex."

"Good point. That'd just be awkward," Kendall said as they stepped into the shower.

"Exactly."

They shared a few - or more like a lot - of kisses and washed each other's bodies, but otherwise stayed true to their agreement of no funny business.

* * *

"Hey, Carlos," Kendall said as he entered the kitchen, alone, where Carlos was huddled over his usual plate of corn dogs. "Did I really set up dinner here for Logan a few weeks back?"

"Yeah, dude you should have seen it. Ooh, wait I have pictures," Carlos said energetically and fished out his iPhone from his back pocket. How he was allowed to get one, much less kept it in one piece, was a mystery. "Here, look," Carlos said showing his phone's display to Kendall. "Is that... here?" Kendall asked disbelievingly.

"I know, right? It's insane."

"Man, I'm good."

"Hey, where's Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, uh, think he was in the shower when I left. He's probably getting dressed right about now." Kendall and Logan had agreed to leave their room separately in order to look less suspicious. They didn't exactly want everyone to know they had showered together.

"Hey," Logan said cheerfully, almost slipping up and kissing his boyfriend. "There you are, Logie," Kendall said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"Yeah, you should. Just missed you, that's all."

Carlos looked at the two boys with confusion. "I thought you fixed him?" Carlos said to Logan. Shit, Logan thought. They were definitely going to out themselves soon. "And I did."

"Then why is he..." Carlos sighed. "Never mind," he added not bothering to ask why Kendall was acting that way. He never really understood the boys' friendship anyway.

As James finally joined them half an hour later, Logan and Kendall we're sharing a plate of freshly made pancakes. "What's with the lovebirds over there?" James asked Carlos, pointing with his thumb in the direction of Logan and Kendall.

"Don't know. Figured it best not to ask," Carlos said. "Wouldn't be too surprised if they came out as a couple soon," he added.

"Hey, I heard that," Logan said, tearing himself away from his conversation with Kendall.

"Well, then why don't you stop acting like he's your boyfriend?" James wondered. Logan glanced uncertainly at Kendall, who gave a nod and a reassuring smile.

"Who said I was acting?"

"What?" James asked confused. Kendall sighed and cupped his boyfriend's jawline, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Carlos and James sat there with their mouths open, completely shocked. "You-you're dating?"

"No, I just kissed him like a friend," Kendall said sarcastically.

"B-but how did that happen?" A still stunned Carlos asked.

"Ah," Logan said, flashing a bright smile at his boyfriend, "that's a long story."


End file.
